Little Destiel Drabbles
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Just a collection of small Destiel drabbles. Mostly fluff and not connected with each other.
1. Drabble 1

A/N So this is my first drabble. I've been planning on doing this for a while now and since I've barely had any sleep, because of a sleepover I had yesterday (I still had to celebrate my birthday which was on the 2nd of November and yes I know how ironic this is), I thought it would be a good idea to write something short today.

SEASON 8/9 SPOILERS

Castiel had been human for a few months now. There were some difficulties, some things Cas didn't understand or knew how to do. But Dean helped him through it. Castiel was getting more and more used to his human life, not being able to fly everywhere, but having to travel by car for instance. And that was exactly the thing they were doing right now. They just came back from a successful hunt and they were heading back home. Dean of course driver with Sam as shotgun and Cas in the back. Cas fell asleep the moment he put on his seat belt and relaxed against his seat. He was not used to putting this much energy in hunting, or anything really. Castiel used to be able to smite the supernatural beings they fought, however, now he had to actually use a knife or his angel blade. And yes, of course he used an angel blade while he was still an angel, but then it didn't tire him. Now that he's human he was on an adrenaline kick the entire hunt and now that it wore off, he was exhausted. Dean turned his head to look at the angel behind him and shook his head with a soft smile. Dean started the car and drove off. Sam and Dean listened to soft rock music on a low volume so Cas wouldn't wake up. That was until they hit an uneven part of the road and the car bumped up and down.

"Really government? You're letting people pay taxes, but you can't fix the damn roads? Son of a bitch." Dean cursed under his breath, watching the still sleeping angel in his rear view mirror.

"Just ask the poor guy out." Sam said with an eye roll and an unimpressed look on his face. Of course, his brother had to hear him.

"Shut your pie hole, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean carefully avoided the holes in the road the rest of the way. Anything for his sleepy angel.


	2. Drabble 2: Chocolate Kisses

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-size: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"A/N What?! I actually wrote something two days in a row? Yes I did! It was mainly because I had the time and I had to think about something else than PINOF 7 because geez that shit was gayer than the first one. (Not even kidding I'm phan trash). But hey, enjoy this little drabble. Even though the title is pretty bad./span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Yes, Dean is eating chocolate. It has been a difficult case and a tiring hunt, he deserves it. He's not that much of a sweet tooth, but sometimes he really craves it. And that's exactly what happened when on their way to the bunker. Dean had stopped by a gas station and bought a huge Hersey's bar. He hid it from Sam by placing it in his pocket, that way Sam wouldn't go on about his bad health and the fact that he needs to eat more salads or something. Like he was going to eat that rabbit food. Now he was lying alone on his bed with chocolate in his mouth and Game of Thrones playing on his TV. He had his own now. Castiel, his boyfriend, loves watching TV shows and Dean refuses to watch it in Sam's room. So he bought his own with a fake credit card, of course, but it the TV is well used. The characters were in the middle of a sword fight when Castiel flies in with a smile on his face. Dean takes a moment to admire the raven black sex hair, his lean figure and last but certainly not least: his ocean blue eyes. Dean could stare into his eyes forever, although that would be kind of creepy./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Castiel walks over slowly and sat down on the bed right next to Dean. They were so close that their thighs touched. Castiel placed pecked Dean's lips and moved away just a bit, their foreheads resting against each other. Dean felt Castiel's breath fanning over his face as he watched the angel looking back at him in wonder, licking his lips./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Want a piece of chocolate?" Dean chuckled knowingly./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""No, it tastes better this way." Castiel smirked, his blue eyes shining./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Castiel leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss almost instantly as he grabbed the back of Dean's head to draw him closer. Castiel's hand tangled in Dean's hair as Dean lay a hand on Castiel's thigh./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It wasn't long until Castiel swept his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Dean happily obligated and opened his mouth just the slightest bit. He let Castiel roam his mouth with his tongue, it was like Castiel was exploring his mouth as if it was the first time they kissed. Which it wasn't, they had been dating for a few months now and Dean couldn't be happier./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dean pulled away for air, his cheeks a deep scarlet. Castiel grins at him before Dean gives his arm a small push, his neck heating up as well./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Shut up." Dean grinned before leaning in again, making a mental note to buy chocolate more often./p 


End file.
